Naruto of the Three
by Death's Insanity
Summary: This has been in my head for a while. Hopefully i'll be able to continue my other stories. Naruto journey with only his swords to protect him. Small Harem
1. Chapter 1

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at his student Tsunade Senju with disbelief while a 5 year old red haired Naruto Uzumaki looks down in sadness.

Hiruzen said "Are you saying Naruto can't become a shinobi?"

Tsunade said "Well, he should still be able to use both surface and water walking. He might also be able to channel chakra through a weapon, but ninjutsu and genjutsu are out."

Naruto stood up and said "Then I'll become the best shinobi with taijutsu and weapons."

Hiruzen said "Are you sure Naruto; it will be a hard long road."

Naruto made a fist and said "I don't care; I'm going to be the best and become Hokage."

Tsunade's eyes widened slightly as Hiruzen said "Go head to Ichiraku's and tell them put it on my tab; I'll join you at your apartment with training materials."

Once Naruto left Tsunade glared at Hiruzen.

Tsunade said "What the hell happened to him; Minato was better at seals then most Uzumaki. Only the Uzumaki elders and Kushina surpassed him. There is no way he would make this type of mistake."

Hiruzen sighed and said "It was Orochimaru; a year after the Kyubi attack I left Naruto in the care of a few ANBU who were close to Minato and Kushina while I attended a meeting. When I came to get him after the meeting the ANBU guards were dead and Naruto was crying while the seal on his stomach was glowing red."

Tsunade said "How do you know it was Orochimaru?"

Hiruzen said "The poison used to kill them is the rare black adder poison; only someone of his connections could get his hands on such a poison. It wasn't until two weeks ago that we found what he did."

Tsunade nodded and said "He cost him the ability to use nin and genjutsu, but strengthened his body; why would he do that?"

Hiruzen sighed and said "Think about it; if you want to invade a place with a jinchuriki then you take care of them. What better way than to take away his ability to spam high level destructive jutsu. Thank you for returning Tsunade, but I have something's to accomplish before I meet Naruto."

8pm red light district…

Hiruzen is currently sitting with Naruto at his kitchen table.

Hiruzen said "These scroll contain a couple of taijutsu styles for you to learn and training and eating regiment to get you the maximum results of training. I also got you some weights to help train your speed and power. I need to get home, but I'll drop by from time to time to check on your training. If you have any questions you can come ask me."

One year later…

Naruto is currently in the forest atop the Hokage Monument training his body by doing crunches while hanging off a branch by his feet. He had just finished them when a "Hello" caused him to lose his footing and land face first on the ground. After a few moments Naruto stood up and looked to the origin of the voice. He saw a tall fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark blue shirt with a black shinobi pants.

The woman said "Hello young one, what's your name?"

Naruto dusted himself off and said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki; what's your name pretty lady?"

The woman smiled and said "I'm Mikoto Uchiha and you're a charmer."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "I don't know what that is, but thank you."

Mikoto smiled said "Why are you training so young?"

Naruto said "Because I'm going to become a great shinobi and protect everyone precious to me."

Mikoto nodded and said "Who are your precious people?"

Naruto smiled and said "Teuchi-jiji, Ayame-neechan, Hokage-jiji, and hebi-chan."

Mikoto smiled warmly and said "If you keep training hard, I'm sure you'll be able to defend them just fine. I have to get going now Naruto-kun, so be careful okay."

It's been two years since Naruto met Mikoto Uchiha and in that two years she's become one of his precious people. She got him two chakra katana's for his seventh birthday. Naruto is currently sitting in his apartment talking with a prostitute named Kimiko who brought him some groceries.

Kimiko said "What's wrong Naruto-kun, you look distracted?"

Naruto sighed and said "I've felt something off in the air all day; I spoke with Jiji about it, but he told me I'm just being paranoid."

A cracking sound caused Naruto's head to snap towards his mantle; he saw a picture of him and Mikoto with a crack running through her.

Naruto stood up and said "Watch my place for me Kimiko, something's wrong with Mikoto-chan."

Naruto didn't give her a chance to answer, before he was out the door with his katana's on his right hip. Naruto ran through the empty night streets towards the Uchiha Compound. He channeled chakra into his legs to get there faster. His eyes widened at the smell of blood as he reached the entrance. Naruto burst through the partially closed door and charged towards the Uchiha clan head's house; it took him a few moments to reach it. He entered the house to see a figure with a tanto raised above his head and Mikoto lying on the ground with her hand on her bleeding side.

Mikoto looked into her son Itachi's eyes as he brought his sword down; she closed her eyes, but the sound of metal on metal caused them to snap open. She looked on in shock as Itachi's tanto was blocked by both of Naruto's katana.

Naruto said "Are you okay Mikoto-chan?"

Mikoto in a fearful voice said "Get out of here Naruto-kun, you're no match for him."

Naruto shoved Itachi back and said "I don't care; I won't let any of my precious people die."

Naruto raised his right katana up and then brought it down in a circular swing while channeling chakra through his arm and said "Sanjuroku Pound Ho!" and sent a spinning blast of compressed chakra towards Itachi. Itachi dodged the attack and quickly blocked Naruto's horizontal slash with his left katana, and then jumped backwards to dodge the downward slash with his right katana. Naruto didn't let him rest and started slashing and stabbing in an effort to push him out of the house and away from Mikoto. After a few minutes Itachi noticed Mikoto standing in the door way; he quickly disarmed Naruto and kicked him away. He ran towards Mikoto; Naruto appeared in front of him with a katana sheathed with the blade facing down. He leaped forward and said "Irroryu Iai: Shishi sonson!" They stopped several feet from each other, as Naruto sheathed his sword blood erupted from both of them. Naruto feel face down unconscious while Itachi feel to a knee; Itachi scowled when he felt the Hokage and his ANBU coming, so he disappeared via a Shunshin. Once he was gone Mikoto quickly limped over to Naruto and turned him over to see he had a cut from his left shoulder to his right hip.

Hiruzen appeared and said "Mikoto what happened, why is Naruto injured?"

As the ANBU left to search for survivors Mikoto said "Naruto-kun came to save me. What did Itachi mean when he said it was the clans fault for his actions?"

Hiruzen said "Fugaku was planning a coup, because he felt the Uchiha were no longer respected."

Mikoto clenched her fist and said "Damn that bastard to hell; his stupidity cost my clan."

Hiruzen looked confused and said "I thought you knew about it?"

Mikoto shook her head and said "Whenever he had clan meeting's, I always watched Sasuke-kun or Naruto-kun."

Hiruzen saw the cut on Naruto was almost healed and said "Let's get you both to the hospital; I'm going to have Inoichi look through your mind for any deception."

Mikoto nodded and they disappeared after Hiruzen told the ANBU to clean up the district and catalogue the bodies. It was the next day when Naruto awoke to the sight of a hospital room; he turned his head towards the door as it started to open. The door opened to reveal Hiruzen and Mikoto with surprised looks on their face. Mikoto quickly ran forward and hug Naruto tightly.

Hiruzen smiled and said "It's great to see you awake Naruto-kun; that was a brave thing you did."  
Mikoto said "It was also very reckless."

Naruto looked a little sad and said "I couldn't let one of my few precious people die."

Hiruzen said "How did you know to go to the Uchiha district?

Naruto said "I told you I felt an aura of death in the air; I left my apartment after a picture of Mikoto-chan cracked. When I reached her house I saw Itachi-nii getting ready to kill her, so I intervened and lost."

Hiruzen said "You may have lost, but your delaying tactics allowed me and the ANBU to reach you in time."

Naruto looked at Hiruzen and said "I need someone to help me train in kenjutsu; so I never lose again."

Hirzuen smirked and said "I think I can arrange that."

It's been 4 years since Naruto started training and due to the fact he only has a few friends he is able to devote a lot of his time to training. He now stands 4'5" tall due to his healing trying to reduce the strain on his body. Thanks to Naruto's natural advanced healing ability his strength and speed have increased to low chunin, while his taijutsu is at high genin. His greatest skill is with his two katana. Naruto could be great with these blades, but his legend truly starts with a trip to Tetsu no kuni (Iron Country).

Hiruzen Sarutobi exited his snow covered tent to the sight of a 9 year old Naruto practicing against a clone of ANBU member Neko.

Neko appeared next to Hiruzan and said "Naruto has gotten very good with his katana's."

Hiruzen smiled with pride and said "That he has, break camp and let's get to Testu no kuni."

It took them several minutes to put everything away before they took to the trees towards Tetsu no kuni. It was an hour later when they stopped because of the several shinobi and a dozen bandits stood in their way as the Anbu circled Hiruzen with their backs to him.

A man wearing the garb of a Kumo shinobi with a scratched head band stepped forward and said "The professor Hiruzen Sarutobi, for your crimes against our villages we will take our vengeance."

Hiruzen looked at all the Hitai-ate and said "Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri; you all must really want me dead."

The man said "My name is Kazuma Hiroshi and for your part in the 1st and 2nd shinobi war, you are hereby judged as guilty of murder and your punishment is death."

Hiruzen drew a pair of kunai said "Be careful Naruto, this is not a pretend battle."

Naruto tightened his grip and said "Hai!"

A few moments later the action started; the ANBU and Hiruzen took on the shinobi while the bandits charged Naruto. Naruto raised his right katana up and then brought it down in a circular swing while channeling chakra through his arm and said "Sanjuroku Pound Ho!" and sent a spinning blast of compressed chakra towards the bandits. Most of the bandits jumped out of the way except two were hit with the attack, which cut their bodies and sent them slamming into trees. Naruto channeled chakra into his left katana and said "Yakkodori!" and sent a medium sized crescent-moon wave of chakra that slammed into a bandit and cut him in half.

Naruto blocked a slash from a bandit's katana with left blade, ducked under a swing from a bandits club, spun on his heel and cut the club wielding bandit's midsection with his right katana while stabbing the sword wielding bandit with the left. Naruto charged towards three of the remaining bandits and said "Koma!" while spinning; he killed two of them, but the third managed to dodge. Naruto moved his head backwards because a movement caught his eye; a knife flew past his head and lodged in the bandit that dodged chest. With a shout of "Yakkodori!" he sent a crescent shaped blade of chakra from his left katana, cutting the knife thrower in half.

Naruto turned to the remaining bandits as the biggest one said "What the hell is this kid?"

The smallest one of the bandits said "He's a demon; we can't beat him."

The medium and small bandit dropped their weapons, turned around and ran. The final bandit gulped gripped his right tighter as Naruto sheathed both swords; he turned his right katana so the blade would be facing down while saying "Ittoryu Iai!" They both charged towards each other; as Naruto reached the bandit he quickly unsheathed, slashed and re-sheathed while shouting "Shishi Sonson!" when the katana clicked into place the bandit's form erupted in blood as he received a deep cut from left hip to right shoulder. The bandit fell to the ground dead as the ANBU and Hiruzen appeared in the clearing.

Hiruzen placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and said "You did well today Naruto."

Naruto flicked the blood off his katana and said "Do you ever gets used to it jiji?"

Hiruzen sighed and said "The day you get used to killing is the day I make you quit being a shinobi. Now let's get to Tetsu no kuni before we have any other distractions."

It took another 3 days to reach the gates of the main city at the base of Three Wolves Mountain.

The group walked up to the gate, but was stopped by a pair of Samurai.

The Samurai on the left said "Halt! What is your business here?"

Hiruzen stepped forward, pulled out a scroll and said "I'm here to negotiate a new trade agreement."

The Samurai on the right took the scroll while the Samurai on the left said "What of the boy?"

Naruto stepped forward and said "My name is Naruto and I'm here to watch the sword tournament and look at the various swords."

The Samurai on the right nodded to his comrade and said "Enjoy your stay, and don't start any trouble."

As the passed the gate Hiruzen said "Neko, go with Naruto, while I speak with Mifune-dono."

It was several minutes later while Naruto was walking through the market district when he stopped in front of a weapon shop with Tstsu no tsume (Iron Claw) written on the sign. Naruto entered the shop to the sight of hundreds of various weapons. Naruto browsed the weapon racks before stopping in front of two swords.

A female voice said "You have a good eye kid?"

Naruto turned to the voice to see a woman looking to be in her mid-twenties, black haired pulled into a low ponytail, wearing boots, black pants, brown apron and white shirt.

Naruto said "Thank you; what is your name?"

The woman smiled and said "Hitomi Himura, owner and operator on this fine store."

Naruto turned back to the swords and said "How much do these cost?"

Hitomi smirked and said "They're sold as a pair and they cost 100,000 ryo."

After several moments Naruto sighed and said "Thank you Hitomi-san."

As Naruto exited the shop he accidently ran into a male teenager being flanked by two samurai; which caused them both to hit the ground. Naruto quickly stood up and went to help up the teenager up, but his hands was smacked away.

The teenager stood up and said "This commoner attacked me, arrest him my guards."

The guards stepped forward to grab Naruto, but stopped when Neko appeared between them with her katana against the neck of the one on the left and a tanto against the others neck.

Neko said "Now boy's we can settle this peacefully."

A voice said "What is the meaning of this?"

The group turned their heads towards the voice to see Hirzuen standing next to another old man. The old man has long, grey hair, which almost reaches down to his waist, with bandages wrapped around his head. He has black eyes with distinct wrinkles underneath them, a grey goatee and moustache. He wore a simple purple kimono-like outfit and sandals.

The guards said "Mifune-sama, this boy knocked over Nawakurei-sama; he ordered us to arrest him."

Mifune said "Since when do personal guards have the authority to arrest someone. Now tell me what happened here."

Hitomi stepped forward and said "The boy was exiting my shop when he bumped into Kensei's brat. He tried to help him up, but the gaki told them to arrest him. When the guards moved and placed their hands on their swords his ANBU guard stepped in."

The teenager said "It doesn't matter my name if Tatsu Nawakurei; I'm the heir to my clan. This commoner wounded my clans honor. I deem it demands blood to settle the dispute."

Naruto stepped forward and said "Draw your sword and we'll settle this now."

Tatsu said "I won't sully my hands; you two guards do it."

Naruto placed his hands on his katana and said "Let's get this over with; I have many more things I want to see."

Mifune said "Do you allow this Hiruzen-dono?"

Hiruzen smiled and said "I do Mifune-dono, Naruto-kun is very strong for his age."


	2. Authors Note

Hello dear readers,

I'm sorry I thought I did this a while ago, but obviously I didn't. I've had life and writers block for a few years and that the block is gone my muse has lost interest in this story. They are going on Hiatus until my muse gets interested in them again. Thank you to all the reviewer's and look for a few new stories from me.

Sincerely,

Death's Insanity


End file.
